legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hugs and Tugs
Baby Hugs Bear (Hugs) is one of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family. She has pink fur and her tummy symbol is a smiling star buddy inside a pink heart shaped box. She is sweet, curious, and loving and can never go anywhere without being hugged by anyone. She is looked after by her grandmother, Grams Bear mainly though the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins look after her as well. Like her brother, she often gets into mischief and wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when she grows up. Baby Tugs Bear (Tugs) is another one of the youngest members of the Care Bear Family. He has baby blue fur and his tummy symbol is a smiling star buddy inside a baby blue diaper cloth. Tugs is a rough-and-tumble little cub who always gets into mischief. Like his sister, he wants nothing more in life than to be a full-fledged Care Bear when he grows up. He too is raised by his grandmother, Grams Bear. He often gets on the nerves of Grumpy Bear. Their theme LOTM: The Angels Return Hugs and Tugs were excited to meet Angewomon, Myotismon and all their friends. Much to the surprise of Godzilla, they seemed to have quickly taken a liking to him. When they found out what happened to Optimus, they felt horrible for Angewomon and Myotismon and vowed to help them in any way they could. Fearlessly, they aided the Angels and company in the fight against Ainz Ooal Gown and volunteered to accompany Angewomon and Myotismon to seek help from No Heart. Once Ainz Ooal Gown ran away, the cubs still wanted to stick to their vow. Hugs pleaded to the Angels to let her and Tugs travel with them, both her and Tugs believing that they wouldn't be able to become full-fledged Care Bears if they walked out on this opportunity to aid someone in need. Luckily for the cubs, Team Disney Angel was still willing to take allies. Starscream, in fact, thought they could be really good role models for Hugs and Tugs (we can only hope Deadpool doesn't prove him wrong!). Gallery hugs and tugs eager.jpg hugs and tugs excited.jpg hugs and tugs hmm.jpg hugs and tugs thinking.jpg hugs and tugs we don't get it.jpg hugs and tugs we got this.jpg hugs and tugs who me.jpg hugs and tugs yup.gif hugs despair.jpg hugs ta-da.jpg tugs i don't get it.jpg tugs red shirt.jpg tugs ride.jpg tugs ta-da.jpg hugs and tugs stare.jpg hugs and tugs our stare didn't work.jpg hugs and tugs bedtime.jpg hugs and tugs oh dear.jpg hugs and tugs pensive.jpg hugs angry.jpg hugs huh.png hugs oh shucks.jpg hugs proud.jpg tugs angry.jpg tugs aw man.jpg tugs i dunno.jpg tugs well you see.jpg hugs with ball.jpg hugs and tugs angry.png xlarge.jpg hugs angry.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Babies Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters hailing from the Care Bears Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sibling Category:Twins Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Magic Users Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Students Category:Children of the Autobots' allies